Sana y salva
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Todo había pasado tan rápido, la ruptura de la maldición, el ataque. Por qué Emma la había salvado nunca lo sabría. Mientras se sobresaltaba ante cualquier sonido, brazos fuertes la envolvieron y empezó a cantar.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! I had some requests to have one of my stories translated to spanish. Thank you to the amazing ThatsTrueCupcake for making this dream a reality and donating her time for this special project. Here is a bit about her.

My little introduction:

Hi! My name is Lucía, I'm from Spain and I love to read, listen to music, go to the cinema, watch TV shows and movies, hang out with my friends and my family and I obviously love to ship xD Needless to say that I'm very grateful to have the opportunity to translate this wonderful story :) Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have or even more.

P.S.: Congratulations for the approval of gay marriage. #LoveAlwaysWins

CHAPTER 1

Estarás a salvo, se dijo a sí misma.

Había corrido después de decirle a Henry que le quería de verdad. La maldición se había roto, y casi como en trance, había corrido. No a casa, ni a su cripta, sino al ayuntamiento. Se había encerrado en su oficina y se había sentido lo suficientemente entumecida como para empezar a revisar los informes presupuestarios. Si simplemente pudiera concentrarse por un minuto, una hora, tres, a lo mejor podría parar de sentirse como si su mundo estuviera estrellándose contra ella, como si estuviera ahogándola con cada ola de aceptación. La maldición se había ido, larga vida a la reina.

Quería beber, pero sabía que no debía. Decidió tomarse solo un vaso de sidra, para adormecer sus nervios y ayudarla a centrarse. Informes de presupuestos… ¿acaso importarían mañana?

Seguramente, esto no era el bosque encantado, el papeleo aún tenía que ser completado. ¿No?

Ella había esperado una multitud, pero ninguna vino. Cuando el reloj marcó medianoche se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin papeles que firmar. Un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios, un escalofrío, después mordió su labio inferior.

Ella se tendría que ir a casa, sola.

Clavó sus uñas en su brazo y dio un grito ahogado debido al dolor. Necesitaba centrarse, caminar hasta casa sola, en la oscuridad.

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores de la calle, bañada en un inquietante brillo naranja. Viejas farolas, ¿por qué no las había modernizado en 28 años?

Tiritó, hacía más calor del que había pensado que haría en esta época del año. Quitó su mano ligeramente temblorosa de la puerta y salió en dirección desde la oficina hasta la carretera.

Ocurrió rápido. Escuchó unas pisadas, corriendo, gritos.

"¡Ahí está!" Ella se giró, su huida bloqueada.

Whale y Jefferson vinieron corriendo hacia ella.

Fue lanzada contra la pared de ladrillo, apretando su muñeca. Cuando Whale vino hacia ella otra vez, ella levantó su otra mano, como si fuera a conjurar un hechizo pero ninguno salió. No había magia ahí.

Él la levantó por el cuello, golpeando su espalda contra el frío y cruel ladrillo.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor, arañó sus manos. Así no iba a salir.

Acertó un golpe afortunado en su ingle, mientras él movía su mano contra la pared para apoyarse Regina cayó sobre el suelo jadeando, intentando salir arrastrándose.

Jefferson llegó rápidamente y le dio fuertemente una patada en el estómago. Ella gritó, intentó no hacerlo ya que sabía que nadie iba a venir a rescatarla.

"¡Tú zorra, tú me mantuviste alejado de mi Grace!" La agarró por su camisa, rasgando debajo de su cintura, y la golpeó en la cara.

Whale, ahora recuperado, se puso encima de la mujer la cual estaba gimiendo.

"Ves Regina, no hay un final feliz, no para gente como tú."

Él la pisó fuerte otra vez, Regina podía sentir como se estaba desmayando. Justo cuando estaba segura de que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, gritó por ayuda.

Escuchó a los dos el tiempo suficiente para oírles reírse, y después escucharon un grito y botas golpeando fuertemente el pavimento. Regina registró un disparo.

Necesitaba correr, pero no se podía mover, apartó su cara lejos del sonido, su pelo ahora disperso en un charco.

Emma había escuchado el grito. Corrió hacia el sonido para no solo encontrar que Regina era la que había llamado por ayuda, pero que eran Whale y Jefferson los que estaban atacándola.

Emma había gritado, no recordaba el qué, y mandó disparos de advertencia para ahuyentar a los dos grandes hombres.

Ellos huyeron, aterrados por la pistola.

Emma vio la apagada, derrotada mirada en los ojos de Regina. Cuando ellos registraron de quién se trataba había un ligero destello de pánico.

Emma se arrodilló en el húmedo suelo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Regina.

"Necesitamos sacarte de aquí…" Ella pronunció mirando alrededor nerviosamente, ¿cuántas personas esta noche iban a por la sangre de Regina?

Regina intentó levantarse sobre su brazo pero resopló dolorosamente.

"No puedo." Lágrimas empezaron a caer. Emma, Henry, la ruptura de la maldición, no podía reprimirlo más.

Emma la levantó entre sus brazos.

"Eh, shhh está bien, vamos a conseguirte ayuda." Con una fuerza que solo puede ser producida por la descarga de adrenalina, Emma alzó en brazos a Regina y la llevó hasta su coche. Había aparcado a varios bloques de distancia donde Granny's pero en esos momentos ella tenía la fuerza necesaria. Colocó a Regina en la parte trasera de su coche. Quería correr hacia el hospital, pero paró cuando Red salió de la cafetería.

"¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado?" La voz de Red flaqueaba.

Emma tenía prisa, no tenía tiempo para esto.

"Red, han atacado a Regina, la estoy llevando al hospital…"

Fue rápidamente cortada.

"Emma si Whale le hizo esto, ¿qué crees que el resto del hospital la haría? No la puedes llevarla ahí no es seguro… no para ella." Los ojos de Red vertían simpatía. Podía ver lo magullada y ensangrentada que estaba la mujer que se encontraba en el coche.

Emma miraba de Ruby a Regina.

"Entonces… Qué… ¿Qué hago?"

Ruby negó con la cabeza "No lo sé, pero yo no la llevaría a casa…"

Emma asintió, "Bien… el apartamento."

Y con eso se metió en el coche y se marchó a toda prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Again thank you to ThatsTrueCupcake - who make this translation possible :) 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Llegó al apartamento dando patadas a la puerta y gritando a MM (Mary Margaret).

Una MM asustada abrió la puerta.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado!?" Emma rápidamente pasó por delante de ella y colocó a Regina en el sofá. La mujer parecía estar recobrando y perdiendo la consciencia.

"Qué hago… Ropa, ella necesita ropa nueva, necesitamos limpiar sus heridas."

Se movió para alcanzar la camiseta de Regina pero ésta entró en pánico, estando más despierta de lo que creían.

"¡No!" Gritó, despertando así a Henry.

"¿Mamá?" Abrió la puerta del apartamento.

Emma levantó la vista rápido, "Chico, yo…" Volvió a mirar a Regina.

"Tu madre está herida, realmente herida, necesito que me traigas ropa nueva para ella, ¿vale?"

Henry cambió su cara a una de horror, se giró y corrió hacia la habitación. Emma no sabía si él volvería a salir de ahí.

Su madre, ¿aquí? Era mucho para él en estos momentos.

MM puso su mano en la de Emma, no estaba consiguiendo nada intentando quitarle a Regina la sucia y sangrienta ropa.

"Emma, déjame a mí, ella me dejará." Snow ofreció en un tono reconfortante.

Emma miró a MM como si hubiera perdido lo cabeza. Si ella no podía tranquilizar a Regina para poder acercarse a ella, ¿cómo podría hacerlo su enemiga?

Emma se burló pero se apartó.

Snow agarró el hombro de Regina. Ésta le miró directamente y calmó sus movimientos.

"Regina, Emma y yo tenemos que limpiar tus heridas, te va a doler, pero tenemos que quitarte la ropa".

Regina se relajó y se quedó quieta. Los ojos pasivos.

Snow empezó a remover sus pantalones, después su camiseta, y por último su ropa interior.

Con cada pequeña parte de piel que empezaba a mostrarse se podían ver desagradables y oscuros cardenales mezclados con sangre.

Emma tragó saliva. Levantó la sábana y la puso sobre el cuerpo de Regina. Snow alcanzó la mano de Emma.

"Llama a Gold, yo iré a por el antiséptico y a por gasas".

Emma temblaba mientras marcaba el número de Gold. Continuó sonando.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Regina le estaba mirando con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Emma intentaban aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho esto a Regina? Estaba claro que Regina era un grano en el culo, ¿pero intentar matarla a golpes?

MM dejó las provisiones, "Ve a por Gold, yo me encargo de esto." Y empezó a ocuparse de los cortes.

Tenía moratones formándose en su abdomen, puede que se hubiera roto una costilla, su muñeca parecía hinchada, tenía cortes en el labio y en la mejilla. Y seguro que habría más contusiones en su espalda, y en más lugares si se fijaban atentamente.

Emma corrió tan rápido como podía hasta la tienda de Gold. La campana salió volando de la puerta mientras ella se abalanzó contra la puerta al haberla encontrado cerrada.

"Querida, espero que sepas que vas a pagar eso…" Dijo fulminando con la mirada mientras miraba la intrusión de la rubia.

"Regina… Ella ha sido atacada, necesito que vengas…"

Él sacudió la cabeza, "¿Y hacer qué? No tengo magia… de momento."

Lanzó una malvada sonrisa.

"¿De momento?" La cara de Emma perdía la seguridad que tenía.

"Sí querida, voy a traer magia. Esta noche. Ves, sólo estaba de camino al pozo de los deseos del bosque, me encontré este pequeño papel donde estaba escrita la maldición, como ves, y todo lo que tengo que hacer es mandarlo flotando al pozo. Después supongo que encontrarás tus poderes…"

Y tras esto, con honesta vacilación, "Y veremos los de Regina alzarse también…"

Emma dio un paso al frente, "Hazlo. Date prisa." Después se apartó del hombre mayor para pasar.

"Puede que quieras regresar con ella, la magia es un poco diferente aquí, así que puede que lleve más tiempo de lo que deseo. Asegúrate de que tiene tiempo."

Nota del autor: ¿Tendrá tiempo suficiente?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Quién tiene el tiempo?

Con el pensamiento de que Regina se estaba quedando sin tiempo, volvió al apartamento en tiempo récord.

Entró para volver a encontrarse a Regina envuelta en la sábana, con Henry sentado en la isla de la cocina y con David atemorizado.

MM levantó la mirada cuando Emma abrió la puerta.

"Estará a salvo aquí Emma, no te preocupes. Dormirá en mi cama, por supuesto, y yo me iré al sofá o al piso de arriba." Señaló a las escaleras. Emma podía ver que MM sólo estaba ocultando ligeramente su pánico ante las heridas que había recibido la mujer más mayor.

"¿Estará bien?" Emma susurró.

MM miró por encima de su hombro, "Eso espero."

"¿Podríais darnos un segundo?" Miró hacia los tres pares de ojos que estaban en la habitación. David y MM asintieron, llevándose a Henry con ellos de vuelta al piso de arriba. Emma se puso contenta al ver que Henry había traído la ropa de su cajón como le había pedido.

Las respiraciones de Regina sonaban entrecortadas.

"Hey" Emma se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella. Suavizó su tono de voz al ver que los ojos de Regina intentaban cerrarse.

"Voy a moverte, ¿puedes agarrarte a mi cuello?" Regina apartó la mirada y asintió.

Emma no tenía ni idea de cómo esta mujer había permanecido consciente.

Emma la levantó, la colocó debajo de las sábanas, y lentamente empezó a quitarle la camiseta.

No parecía que tuviera ninguna hemorragia interna, pero Emma no era una doctora.

"¿Cómo de fuerte es el dolor?" Ligeramente lo tocó cuando Regina se quejó.

"Mal…" Soltó en una ráfaga de aire.

Emma memorizó el aspecto que tenía su cuerpo y bajó su camiseta con cuidado.

Luego, buscando sus ojos, "No te merecías esto." Emma sonó de repente apasionadamente enfadada.

Regina se sobresaltó un poco ante su tono.

Emma parpadeó rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma, "Mierda, lo siento."

Regina tragó saliva, "No pasa nada querida… Supongo que me has salvado la vida… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

Sus ojos parecían afligidos. Esperaba alguna respuesta en la línea de que Regina tenía que estar viva para pagar por sus crímenes.

Emma sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, "Eres la madre de mi hijo. Como que iba dejar que murieras…"

Regina ya no podía ver a través de sus ojos, había demasiadas lágrimas.

"No… ya no…" Su labio tembló y levantó su mano para reprimir un sollozo.

Emma cuidadosamente se levantó y se movió detrás de ella, sosteniéndola de manera protectora entre sus brazos.

"Shhh, lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho."


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: No para personas como yo.

A/N: ¡Aquí está el capítulo 4!

Emma sostuvo a Regina hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas. No había nada que ella podía hacer, sólo esperar a que los medicamentos que MM le había dado hicieran efecto o a que Gold trajera de vuelta la magia.

En algún momento en medio de la noche, Henry se había colado y había trepado a la cama y estaba acurrucado cómodamente al lado de su madre, colocando su brazo alrededor de su vientre. Así es como ellos durmieron.

La mañana llegó y Snow bajó y empezó a hacer café. Era pronto y Regina era la única que estaba despierta.

"Parece que has encontrado el amor después de todo Regina…" Snow sonrió al ver la manera en la que Emma y Henry estaban acurrucados con Regina. Henry era su hijo claramente, pero ¿por qué Emma estaba tan cerca?

Regina echó una ojeada a Henry y recorrió su mano por su pelo.

"No durará Snow… Las dos sabemos eso. La felicidad no existe para personas como yo…"

Snow se acercó y puso su mano en el brazo de Regina.

"Tienes que dejar de creer en eso. Cuando vi la forma en la mi padre te trataba… Siento tanto que no poder haber estado siempre ahí…" Regina apartó los ojos.

"Snow, no tenemos que hablar de esto. No luché contra ti, ¿verdad? Nadie tiene que saber sobre esas noches."

Snow asintió e intentó secar su cara húmeda.

"Vale, Regina. Es sólo que odio verte herida así otra vez."

Regina se rio entre dientes, una risa de verdad pero hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Querida las dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, sólo estás esperando al momento adecuado para por fin ejecutarme…"

Snow apretó sus manos.

"No… no estaba. Yo… hay una parte de mí que… todavía se preocupa por ti."

Los ojos de Regina se posaron en los de Snow.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder Henry empezó a despertarse.

"Ehhh, ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?" Henry alzó su cara.

Regina puso una sonrisa falsa. "Por supuesto cariño, estoy bien ahora, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a tu… abuela con el desayuno?"

Él asintió y estaba rápidamente en la cocina.

Emma suspiró. Levantó su cabeza del pecho de Regina, su cara del color rosa rubor.

"Eh, lo siento, no pretendía tumbarme encima de ti… Solamente estaba preocupada que dejaras de respirar y yo… no me diera cuenta, debo haberme quedado dormida." Se rascó la nuca.

Regina le quitó importancia verbalmente, "No seas ridícula, está bien Emma, estoy segura que estabas muy cansada."

Estar tan cerca de Emma le hacía sentir segura. Probablemente fuera sólo por el hecho de que Emma había sido su salvadora personal la noche anterior. Había conseguido ver a Henry una vez más, y por el momento él había olvidado que la odiaba, Regina sabía que pronto en algún momento esos sentimientos volverían y ella nuevamente vería la cara de su hijo llena de decepción y traición.

Sus lágrimas escaparon al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos continuaban. Nadie sabía que estaba llorando, nadie excepto Emma, quien agarró firmemente su mano buena y sonrió.

A/N: ¿Pueden realmente Regina y Snow reconciliarse tan fácilmente?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Un suave toque.

Emma necesita comprobar las heridas de Regina otra vez, ya que la magia no había vuelto aún y quería estar segura de que Regina no estaba sangrando internamente. Convenció a sus padres para que llevarán a Henry al parque mientras se ocupaba de Regina. Su madre lanzó a Regina una mirada vacilante.

"Emma, cuando Regina… se pone así… no creo que lo comprendas, tengo que estar aquí para calmarla..."

"MM puedo manejarlo, tendrás tu móvil por si hay algún problema, el parque no está tan lejos."

Snow asintió y condujo a Charming y a Henry por la puerta.

Emma miró hacia atrás, a Regina.

Se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse. A Regina le dolió usar los músculos de su estómago.

"Lo siento." Emma exhaló apenadamente.

Regina estaba intentando centrarse en un punto de la pared.

Emma le dio una almohada.

"Aprieta esto, ayudará." Regina asintió.

La manta se deslizó a su lado.

Emma podía ver cardenales producidas por el ladrillo, pero lo que la sorprendió fue una marca circular.

Suavemente la trazó.

"Regina, ¿qué es esta marca?"

Regia se puso tensa.

"Es… Es del día de mi boda."

La cara de Emma se arrugó mirando la marca e intentado encontrarle sentido.

Regina resopló, "Maldije su condenado anillo para que ardiera y me quemó, ¿vale? Quería recordarme a mí misma lo que había perdido…"

Regina tembló cuando Emma puso sus manos en sus hombros, "Siento haber sacado el tema…"

Cuando sintió a Regina reaccionar, apartó sus manos. No era lo que Regina quería en absoluto y echó de menos el contacto cálido al instante. Su pelo cubrió su cara de los ojos suplicantes de Emma.

"No he pensado sobre eso en años… Estoy bien." La verdad es que había pensado en eso todos los días, hasta que se maldijo a sí misma cuando adoptó a Henry.

"Bueno, lo siento por entrometerme."

Regina solamente inclinó su cabeza como aceptación.

Emma suavemente guio a Regina hacia abajo sobre su espalda.

"¿Puedo terminar de ver tus heridas? Si dices que no puedo llamar a MM…"

Regina fijó sus ojos con Emma y apartó la almohada.

"¿Cómo es de grave?" Dijo, apenas un susurro.

Emma se mordió el labio, "¿Sinceramente? Parece que está peor hoy."

Regina colocó su mano sobre sus ojos, "Bueno por lo menos no me mientes."

Emma sonrió mientras incorporaba a Regina. Cuidadosamente cogió su sudadera gris, que estaba al final de la cama, y la pasó por encima de la cabeza de Regina.

"No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estabas… temblando." Había notado un escalofrío pero también había notado la manera en la que la piel de Regina que estaba de gallina se dirigía hacia su…

Emma sacudió sus pensamientos. Esta mujer no podía verla ni en pintura. Tan sólo estaba siendo cortés porque Emma había salvado su vida…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ir a casa.

Emma emergió del baño y no vio a Regina en la cama.

Pánico

"¿Regina? ¡Regina!" Salió corriendo por la puerta para ver a la mujer sentada en las escaleras, la cabeza contra la barandilla.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal por la que Regina hubiera abandonado la habitación.

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Se colocó en frente de Regina y se puso a su altura encorvándose.

Sus ojos todavía cerrados de dolor, "Intentando irme a casa… como estaba intentando hacer ayer."

Emma se dio cuenta del escalofrío, Regina estaba intentando actuar como si no le molestara, pero podía decir que la mujer todavía estaba asustada, aunque nunca lo admitiese.

"Bueno no creo que eso sea una buena idea…"

Regina intentó con todas sus fuerzas pasar a través de ella, perdiendo su equilibrio y apoyándose en Emma.

"Eh dónde vas Supergirl. Yo te llevaré a casa, ¿vale? Sólo déjame coger algunas cosas."

Emma corrió al apartamento y cogió algo de ropa.

Regina miraba mientras oía voces acercándose, la risa feliz de su hijo. Éste levantó la mirada y se encontró sus ojos, "Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?" Regina podía ver como su cara buscaba la suya por alguna pista de que estuviera mintiendo.

"La señorita Swan está llevándome a casa." Regina dijo como si nada mientras se intentaba levantar para un poco más derecha.

Henry parecía confundido pero lo dejó a un lado.

"Déjame hacer la maleta, vuelvo enseguida."

Emma vio a Henry correr detrás de ella pero supuso que llamaría al chico y se lo explicaría más tarde. Salió andando al salón para ver a sus padres supervisando a Regina.

"Woah chicos le vais a dar un ataque de pánico, dejadla respirar."

David se agachó y la levantó del suelo, para la sorpresa de la morena.

David la colocó en el coche y Emma condujo hasta su mansión.

Emma la dejó en el suelo para que abriera la puerta.

Regina entró con dificultad, "Gracias querida, puedo apañármelas a partir de aquí…"

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, "No, no lo harás. Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que estés mejor. Estás pegada a mí. Aquí o en el apartamento no importa, tu elección. ¿Quién te va a proteger si no estoy aquí?"

La pregunta no fue respondida ya que ambas sabían que Regina no aguantaría una noche sola ahora mismo.

A/N: Hacedme saber cuándo queréis el siguiente capítulo ;) ¡y muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Sois los mejores! Pinkpillow19


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Un comienzo

Regina se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras Emma hacía té. Estaba agarrando una almohada para intentar no gritar del dolor. Si era físico o emocional, no estaba del todo segura.

Un momento después oyó una llave en la puerta y abrió los ojos.

Vio como Henry abrió la puerta y la cerraba de un portazo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas rosas del frío, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba.

Emma apareció a tiempo para ver cómo se ponía el asunto.

"¡Te DIJE que estaba recogiendo mis cosas!" La pequeña voz de Henry resonó por las paredes.

Emma entró en la habitación.

"Henry tu madre ha pasado por muchas cosas…"

Henry no estaba permitiendo excusas.

"¡Me DEJASTE!" Gritó a Regina.

La cara de Regina se transformó en una de dolor.

Henry estaba a punto de empezar a gritar otra vez, diciéndole qué madre tan terrible era, cuando se encontró a sí misma contratacando.

"Sí Henry, ¡me olvidé! Siento que me atacaran anoche, ¡y que cada sonido que oigo piense que es alguien viniendo a por mí! Siento que hayas dejado de quererme cuando descubriste que eras adoptado, pero eso nunca cambió lo que SENTÍ. ¡Has estado destrozándome!"

Paró cuando vio la ira abandonando sus ojos. Su mano había estado señalándolo de forma acusadora. La retiró rápidamente ya que estaba temblando.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Nadie sabía qué hacer ahora.

"Henry, n-no debí haberte gritado, lo siento… Ojalá pudiera simplemente desparecer y hacerte feliz…"

Bajó la mirada a su regazo.

Henry dejó caer su mochila, se acercó al sofá y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Regina.

Ésta abrió los ojos cuando sintió sus lágrimas calar su camiseta prestada.

"Lo siento mamá."

Regina fijó sus ojos con los de Emma. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. Emma articuló lo siento también.

Regina miró a su hijo, pegado a ella, y le devolvió el abrazo.

Esto no perdonaba todo lo que había hecho pero era un comienzo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Pánico

Emma ayudó a Regina a ir al baño y a meterse en la cama mientras Henry empezó a hacer macarrones gratinados de cenar. También inició el hervidor para el té para él y Regina y algo de café para Emma.

Emma ahuecó las almohadas alrededor de Regina.

"Es bastante autosuficiente para ser un niño tan joven."

Regina se encogió de hombros, "Siempre le ha gustado ayudarme con la cena, o solía gustarle." Pretendió estudiar las sábanas para evitar ver la simpatía en la cara de Emma.

"Realmente le quieres, ¿no?"

Regina hizo contacto visual, "Lo es todo para mí."

Emma se sintió fatal, al principio sólo se había quedado porque estaba convencida que Regina no le quería. Pero golpeada y herida con nada que perder, estaba hundiéndose por los meses en los que su hijo ni siquiera la miraría.

Emma cogió su mano, "Todo va estar bien Regina, las cosas mejorarán."

Los ojos de Regina estaban vidriosos debido al contacto. Emma estaba siendo tan amable con ella.

Arrugó la cara y suspiró entrecortadamente. "No, no lo harán… especialmente si Gold trae la magia, no confiará en mí, mucho menos quererme."

Emma no sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo pero al momento estaba sujetando delicadamente a Regina entre sus brazos.

"No digas eso. Tú no sabes eso. A lo mejor sólo tienes que continuar demostrándole que esa no eres tú. Las personas intentarán decirte quién eres, toda tu vida. Simplemente tienes que empujar y decir no, esta es quien soy. "

Regina se aferró a Emma, no había nadie más a quien acudir.

Henry se aclaró la garganta en la puerta.

"Mamá… He hecho tu favorito. Té chai con manzana."

Regina titubeantemente salió de los brazos de Emma para coger el té.

Henry se fue presuntamente para ir a por su comida.

"Ves, te ha hecho tu té preferido, aún se preocupa por ti…"

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Regina miró a Emma, y con todas sus fuerzas en su momento de pánico, salió corriendo de la habitación


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: Encerrada

Emma no tenía ni idea de cómo una mujer así de herida podía moverse tan rápido. Debía de estar doliéndole un montón. La siguió lo más rápido posible sintiendo de repente una ráfaga de energía cargada de miedo. Agarró la parte de atrás de su camiseta y tiró de ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la parte superior de su cintura, antes de que pudiera caerse por las escaleras.

"Qué demonios…"

"¡HENRY! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A LA PUERTA!"

Regina chilló mientras Henry estaba, de hecho, de camino hacia la puerta. Paró ante el tono de su madre, estaba aterrorizada.

Emma les observaba.

"Henry, podría ser alguien que viniera a matarme, ¡por favor aléjate de ahí!" Forcejeó contra Emma.

Emma podía sentirla torcerse del dolor, pues tenía demasiado dolor por estar forcejeando, pero la vida de su hijo podría estar en peligro.

Henry asintió y subió las escaleras. Emma dejó a Regina sobre el primer escalón. Ésta se agarró a la barandilla intentando respirar ante las olas de dolor que estaban martilleando sus costados.

Henry se sentó a su lado y empezó a masajear su espalda.

"Está bien mamá, estoy aquí mismo. Me voy a mantener alejado de las puertas, ¿vale?"

Regina tenía todavía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, "Y de las ventanas."

Henry puso los ojos en blanco, "Vale mamá, vale."

Ella lo atrajo hacia ella, "No puedo perderte."

Henry se lo permitió, "Mamá, estoy aquí."

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba yendo a la puerta.

Debería haberla parado a ella también.

Emma abrió la puerta para ver a sus padres allí de pie.

"No viniste a casa, pensamos…. Pensamos que había pasado algo."

Snow levantó la vista hacia Regina sentada en las escaleras con la sudadera y ropa interior de Emma.

Charming tenía su mano en la espalda de su mujer, intentando calmarla.

Emma se encogió de hombros, "Pensé que disteis por sentado que me estaba quedando con ella."

Snow miró a Regina, luego de nuevo a Emma.

"Gold está trabajando en una forma de traer de vuelta la magia, ella necesita estar encerrada."

Regina se puso rígida, no, otra vez no. Henry notó el cambio, levantó su manga para limpiar sus ojos y nariz.

Lo que produjo más lágrimas.

Henry rio ligeramente, "Mamá, tienes que parar, estás ensuciando toda mi manga, tendré que ir a encontrar otra chaqueta." Él la sonrió.

Ella asintió mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Él fue a limpiarla de nuevo, pero ésta se levantó, volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con pestillo


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: El amor de un pequeño príncipe

Emma escuchó el clic de la puerta, maldición.

"Mira, nadie la va a encerrar. No ha hecho nada, bueno, no en mucho tiempo. No es legal, no tenemos nada con lo que presentar cargos."

"¿Qué tal con dar la orden de masacrar aldeanos inocentes?" Charming gruñó.

Emma le mantuvo a raya.

"Eso ni siquiera fue en este mundo. Aquí es Regina, la alcaldesa. No la vais a encerrar."

Mary Margaret cambió su peso de un pie a otro, "Emma, tú no la conoces como nosotros lo hacemos…"

Emma levantó su mano, "No. Esa es mi respuesta. Ahora marchaos de su casa. Os llamaré más tarde."

Les medio empujó hasta la entrada para así poder cerrar la puerta con llave.

Se apoyó contra la madera, esto iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había pensado. Aunque Mary Margaret estaba claramente preocupada por Regina, no estaba de su lado.

Emma observó al pequeño Henry llamando a la puerta de su madre, sus nudillos volviéndose rojos.

Emma cogió su mano antes de que volviera a llamar.

"Chico déjame que hable con ella, tú ve a preparar la comida y te lo haré saber cuando ella esté preparada, ¿vale?"

Emma le apartó el pelo de sus ojos. Éste asintió, "Asegúrate de que está bien" su pequeña voz temblaba, "Esto es culpa mía."

Antes de que Emma pudiera detenerle se había ido.

Miró de nuevo a la puerta.

"Regina ábreme, ambas sabemos que puedo forzar la cerradura."

Nada.

Emma sacó su cartera y cogió sus ganzúas.

No la llevó mucho tiempo al ser una cerradura interior. Se abrió con un pop.

Regina estaba sentada en el suelo contra la cama. Sin moverse.

Emma se arrodilló en el suelo, colocando sus manos a los lados de las piernas de Regina.

"Hey, no te vamos a encerrar, no has hecho nada. No ante las normas de este mundo de todas formas."

Regina no se movió.

"Maté a Graham Emma…" No la miraría, Emma bien podría saberlo.

Emma se congeló y apartó sus manos.

"Fue demasiado fácil, estaba tan asustada y enfadada y simplemente aplasté su corazón…"

Emma se sentó completamente.

"Regina si todo lo que tuviera que hacer es apretar el corazón de alguien sin mirarle y con ira, hubiera asesinado a bastante personas yo misma… empezando por el padre de Henry."

Regina se abrazó a sí misma.

Emma acercó su brazo de nuevo.

"Es terrible, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No excusa lo que hiciste pero… es diferente y lo entiendo."

"Así que vamos a llevarte a la cama, comamos esta comida increíble que Henry ha hecho para ti, y continuemos desde ahí. Necesitas comer."

Cuando Regina no dio ninguna indicación de respuesta, Emma deslizó sus brazos, uno detrás de la espalda de Regina y otro bajo sus piernas y la levantó y llevó hasta la cama.

Henry subió las escaleras con una bandeja y tres cuencos.

"Se está enfriando, pero creo que todavía está bien." Le pasó un cuenco a Regina.

Ella tragó, "Seguro que está muy rico."

Henry convenció a Regina para dejarle traer su tele y así ver una película. Ninguna de las adultas prestó atención realmente pero relajó a Henry. Hacia el final de la peli él estaba bostezando. Las manos de sus madres se tocaron cuando fueron a rozar su hombro.

Se miraron mutuamente. Después de vuelta a Henry.

Fue Regina la primera que habló.

"Cariño, ve a prepararte para la cama. Emma tendrá que arroparte, mi dolor está empeorando."

Henry asintió soñolientamente. Llegó a la puerta, luego dio media vuelta y regresó.

Abrazando a Regina dijo, "Buenas noches mamá."

Ella se relajó en el abrazo, "Buenas noches mi pequeño príncipe."


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: Esperanza

Regina le vio irse con ojos tristes.

"Podrías haber dejado que se quedara a dormir aquí, sabes." Emma ofreció.

Regina dejó que su pelo cayera en frente de su cara.

"No, dormirá mejor en su propia cama. Puede que me mueva mucho, el dolor está empeorando…"

Emma depositó su mano en la espalda de Regina, "¿A lo mejor no deberías haber intentado correr antes y luchar contra mí?" Emma recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Mi hijo estaba en peligro." Regina respondió altivamente.

"Bueno se ha ido a dormir ahora. Voy a arroparos a los dos y luego haré una cama en el suelo."

Regina quería ofrecer la mitad de su cama, pero decidió en contra de ello ya que podría sonar desesperado.

"Vale querida."

…..

Emma le había dado las buenas noches a Henry y regresó donde Regina. Le pasó más analgésicos y sostuvo un vaso de agua para ella.

Regina la estudió.

"Tu otra muñeca está lesionada, necesitas bebértelo despacito." Emma se sonrojó.

Regina obedeció, y rápidamente Emma la estaba arropando. Regina había cerrado los ojos y antes de que Emma se moviera al suelo besó la frente de Regina.

"Buenas noches."

Regina fingió estar dormida, pero su corazón se conmovió ante el gesto. No, no debía dejar que esto pasara, no debía volver a encontrar esperanza


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: Nana

Emma se despertó al oír pequeños sollozos. Mientras empezaba a desperezarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Regina. Estaba decidiendo qué hacer cuando escuchó a Regina resollar. Emma no podía soportarlo más.

Habló tranquilamente para intentar no asustarla.

"Hey, ¿pesadilla?"

Los ojos de Regina se desplazaron en la dirección de la voz de Emma.

"Seré buena Emma, p-prometo que seré buena." Tomó una bocanada de aire como si no pudiera respirar.

Emma subió a la cama.

"Hey, eres buena. Lo eres, shhh."

Regina hizo un gesto de dolor pero continuó llorando.

Emma rodeó con sus brazos a la temblorosa morena.

"Eres una madre maravillosa. Eres una gran alcaldesa, hay bondad en ti. Lo sabes…"

Emma continuó diciéndole a Regina que no era una mala persona.

Cuando eso no estaba funcionando Emma empezó a tararear y cantar una canción, una que una madre de acogida, a la cual no podía situar, debió haberle cantado.

"Recuerdo las lágrimas bajando por tu cara,

cuando dije que nunca te dejaría marchar,

cuando todas aquellas sombras casi matan tu luz.

Recuerdo que dijiste,

no me dejes aquí sola,

pero todo eso está muerto y pasado esta noche.

Solo cierra tus ojos,

el sol se está poniendo,

estarás bien,

nadie puede hacerte daño ahora,

cuando venga la luz de la mañana,

tú y yo estaremos sanas y salvas."

Mientras la morena empezaba a calmarse, hubo un cambio en el aire.

Regina miró a través de la ventana, había una niebla morada viniendo.

Emma siguió su mirada y se aferró fuertemente a Regina.

Esta vez era Regina la que estaba tranquilizando a Emma.

A/N: Don't forget to thank our lovely translator - Thatstruecupcake! :) Gracias por todo su trabajo!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: Un toque sanador

La nube morada entró en la casa 108 de Mifflin. Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio un brillo morado en los ojos de Regina.

"Tus ojos… están brillando con un color blanco Emma…" Regina susurró con asombro.

La mano de Emma se alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos. La mano de Regina capturó la de Emma y la bajó.

"Están volviendo a ser verdes, está bien."

Emma estaba sentada ahí, aturdida. Magia, ella tenía magia. Era demasiado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que podía ayudar a Regina.

"Así que… ¿puedo curarte ahora?" Emma preguntó esperanzada, sus ojos suplicando.

Regina asintió, "Si quieres…"

Emma alargó la mano hacia la sudadera de Regina lentamente, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos.

Poco a poco la levantó. Regina intentó taparse.

Emma se situó detrás de ella y encendió la lámpara.

"Cómo hago…" Emma echó una mirada a las marcas desagradables en la piel de Regina.

"Sólo tienes que centrarte en algo que te importe mucho, e imagines las heridas desaparecer. Lleva un poco de tiempo dominarlo, así que entiendo si no puedes, no tienes que hacerlo…"

Emma se centró en Regina, en lo mucho que le preocupaba cómo estaba. Sus manos crearon un pequeño brillo blanco sobre piel morena. Imaginó que las heridas desaparecían y rápidamente la espalda de Regina empezó a volver a la normalidad. El agarre de Regina sobre las sábanas disminuyó levemente.

Emma suavemente la guio para que se recostara sobre su espalda.

"Vale, ¿dónde te duele?" Mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Regina, tranquilizando a la mujer.

Regina condujo la mano de Emma sobre sus costillas. "Aquí."

Regina intentó distraerlas de su estado de desnudez.

"Tienes una voz muy bonita Emma." Regina se dio cuenta del rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Emma, y de su sonrisa.

"Gracias."

Regina vio a Emma empezar a balancearse levemente.

"¿Dónde más?" Regina mantuvo sus ojos entrenados en cualquier pequeño cambio en la cara de Emma. Guio la mano de Emma hacia su estómago.

"Ahí."

Las manos de Emma transformaron el morado de la herida en azul claro, y finalmente en color carne. Regina se relajó completamente. El dolor se había ido.

Estaba aún débil pero ahora podía respirar.

Emma se apoyó sobre su brazo.

Parecía enferma.

"No me encuentro muy bien." Regina la alentó para que terminara de tumbarse. Se puso la camiseta de tirantes naranja de Emma que estaba sobre la cama.

"Aquí." La cabeza de Emma fue guiada hacia el regazo de Regina, dedos delicados empezaron a recorrer su pelo.

"No estás acostumbrada a ello, pronto se pasará. No debería haberte dejado. Lo siento."

La culpa como un peso reprimiéndola.

"Estaba preocupada por ti, continuaba pensando que debería haberte llevado a un hospital, que ibas a…"

Regina empezó a desenredar un nudo y después volvió a las caricias reconfortantes.

"Pero no lo hice. Estoy bien." Emma inclinó la cabeza en dirección del toque.

EL móvil de Regina sonó. Extendió su mano mala hacia la mesa. Se imaginaba quién estaba llamando.

Respondió mientras continuaba calmando a Emma.

"¿Hola? Sí querida, me he dado cuenta. Por supuesto que ya tengo un plan malvado… sí, ya he hecho a Emma mi esclava sexual, ¿cómo lo has sabido?" Regina parecía desinteresada.

"No se encuentra bien en estos momentos. Haré que te llame cuando se encuentre mejor. Buenas noches Snow."

Emma gimió.

"Creo que voy a…" Se incorporó e inclinó al lado de la cama justo a tiempo antes de que sus adentros salieran.

Regina sostuvo su pelo hacia atrás.

Emma tuvo varias arcadas pero no vomitó nada más.

"Lo siento."  
Regina condujo a Emma hacia atrás.

No oyeron las pisadas hasta que un Henry muy dormido entró en la habitación.

"Mamá, ¿estás bien?"

Regina levantó la mirada.

"Emma está mala. Henry, ¿podrías correr y traerme algo de agua, un cubo de basura y galletas saladas?"

Éste se frotó los ojos y asintió mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la cara de tristeza de Emma.

"Querida, son cosas que pasan, además es mi culpa que te hayas puesto enferma, no te preocupes."

Regina suspiró de nuevo y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en la espalda de Emma.

"De verdad, no estoy enfadada."

Emma se atrevió a mirar a la cara de Regina.

"Mierda, me he olvidado de curarte la cara y el cuello… y tu muñeca."

Regina soltó una risa, "Acabas de vomitar y ¿ya estás pensando en curarme otra vez? Debes ser realmente la salvadora.

Regina alzó la barbilla caída de Emma.

"Estaré bien Emma, lo prometo."

Henry volvió con las galletas, el agua y el cubo junto con productos de limpieza.

Regina colocó los objetos en el suelo. El cubo el lado de la cama para Emma. Empezó a limpiar. La mano de Henry paró sus movimientos.

"Mamá, necesitas descansar, yo puedo manejar esto."

Cogió la toalla y el limpiador de sus manos.

"Vuelve a la cama, cuida de Emma."

Regina permaneció sentada parpadeando.

Henry le dio un suave empujón. "Yo me encargo de esto."

Henry limpió el lugar en tiempo récord y puso los trapos en la colada.

No eran ni las seis de la mañana pero la casa de los Mills estaba completamente despierta.

Henry bajó para hacer unos cereales para todos


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: Vacilante

Regina se acostó de espaldas a Emma.

El dedo de Emma se movió por su propia voluntad y trazó la quemadura en forma de anillo de la espalda de Regina.

Regina se tensó debido a que la quemadura aún escocía.

Emma retiró su mano, mordiéndose el labio. 'Movimiento estúpido' pensó.

"Lo siento." Se escondió más aún entre las sábanas.

Regina se dio la vuelta, "No pasa nada querida."

Emma fijó su mirada en la funda de la almohada.

"¿Por qué no se ha ido? C-cuando usé magia, el resto sí lo hizo…"

Regina depositó su mano en la de Emma.

"No puede ser sanado. Sólo transferido."

Emma se preguntó si podría mover la marca. Lo intentaría más tarde cuando se sintiera mejor.

La mano de Regina seguía sobre la suya.

"Emma, ¿cómo te encuentras? Puedes irte a dormir sabes." Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Emma. Rozando su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

Emma se dijo a sí misma que no mirara a Regina, pero sus ojos no estaban escuchándola.

Miró a la cara de Regina. La mujer tenía tanto afecto reflejado en su rostro, para Emma. La mujer a la que había odiado tan sólo unos días antes.

Emma quería decir algo para intentar darle sentido a esto, pero era más fácil cerrar los ojos y pretender estar dormida. Aún podía sentir a Regina observándola. Ésta empezó a rascar el cuero cabelludo de Emma.

Emma abrió los ojos y alzó la vista.

Regina apartó su mirada y continuó con los movimientos de su mano.

"A Henry le gusta esto cuando no se siente muy bien." Iba a añadir más pero paró, aún dolía, la posibilidad de que Henry pudiera dejarla sola otra vez.

Así que Emma cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar que esto debería ser raro, y simplemente dejó que alguien la cuidara por una vez.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: Magia de verdad

Cuando Emma despertó vio a Regina con sus ojos casi cerrados y la palma de su mano hacia arriba en el aire. Parpadeó. Regina estaba concentrada en algo. Emma se dio cuenta que había ondas luminosas de ascuas emergiendo de la mano de Regina. Antes de que Emma pudiera pensar, se había levantado e inclinado sobre Regina intentando obtener una mejor vista.

"Guauuu" Emma dijo aproximando su mano.

Regina se sobresaltó y las llamas se extinguieron. Su cara sonrojándose al haber sido pillada por sorpresa.

"Emma… Y-yo no estaba haciendo nada malo… Sólo quería probar mi magia…" Parecía asustada otra vez.

Emma miró desde los ojos aterrados de Regina hasta su palma. Su mano siguió a sus ojos y recorrió sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel pálida.

"¿Puedes, puedes volver a hacerlo?" Emma observó su mano con asombro.

Regina tragó saliva, ¿era un truco? ¿Estaba bien utilizar un poco de magia?

"¿De verdad quieres que lo haga otra vez, que use magia? ¿No tienes miedo de que, no sé, haga algo horrible, malvado?" El tono de Regina era defensivo, mirando intensamente a Emma.

Emma se desplazó para sentarse en frente de ella. Puso sus palmas debajo de la mano de Regina. La cara de Regina cambió.

"¿Me enseñarías?" Emma preguntó con seriedad, mirando de un lado a otro entre los ojos de Regina.

La respiración de Regina se entrecortó, estaba abrumada, a Emma le importaba.

Con manos reconfortantes debajo de las suyas, empezó a centrarse en la sensación y en su magia. Levantando la vista hacia los ojos de Emma para pedir permiso una vez más.

Emma vio como los ojos de Regina adquirían un brillo morado y ascuas danzaban alrededor de la palma de Regina hasta que se enrollaron en una bola.

Emma estaba cautivada por la llama. Movió una mano y extendió un dedo para tocarla.

"Oh mierda." Emma rápidamente retiró su mano, y la magia se había ido.

Emma se metió el dedo índice en la boca para intentar aliviar el dolor. Por supuesto que había sido una llama de verdad, simplemente no estaba pensando. Idiota.

"¡Emma, lo siento mucho!" Regina retiró la mano y la pegó contra su cuerpo; qué estaba haciendo.

Emma la miraba con ojos vidriosos y chupándose el dedo. La cara de Regina se retorció de dolor pero cuanto más veía a Emma más se relajaba su cara y era reemplazada con una sonrisa y luego una leve carcajada.

Alcanzó la muñeca de Emma y no encontró resistencia cuando empujó el dedo de Emma fuera de su boca.

Regina cuidadosamente colocó el dedo quemado sobre una de sus manos y lo cubrió con la otra. Una neblina morada resplandeció y Emma estaba curada.

La mano fue retirada por la rubia avergonzada.

Regina bajó la mirada hacia su propia palma de nuevo y de repente una nube verde y morada estaba cambiando de forma a ascuas.  
Los ojos de Regina finalmente se encontraron con los de Emma.

"Venga, esta vez es sólo luz. Puedes tocarla." Regina tenía tanta luz y travesura en sus ojos. Como si estuviera compartiendo todos sus secretos con la rubia.

Emma dudó, "¿Me lo prometes?" susurró, avergonzada de preguntar.

Regina asintió, "Lo prometo."

Emma recorrió su mano sobre la llama y éstas empezaron a danzar sobre su propia mano.

La retiró y aún seguían ahí, el morado y verde brillando más intensamente.

"Espera, ¿qué está haciendo?" Emma preguntó viendo las ascuas rodeando su mano.

Regina nunca había sonreído tanto.

"Es una transferencia de magia. Te las he pasado a ti. Aunque desaparecerán ya que no la estás recargando."

La cara de Emma se iluminó.

Conectó sus ojos con los de Regina.

"Enséñame a hacer esto."

"¿Mamá?" Una voz vacilante llamó desde la puerta.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: Confesiones en la lavandería

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia arriba.

"Henry... Yo no estaba... Emma..." Regina no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. Su corazón se desplomó, su piel se sentía fría. Terror puro inundó sus venas.

Henry dejó caer los tazones de cereal al suelo.

Emma vio cambiar la cara de Regina a una de terror.

Emma posó su mano sobre el hombro de Regina.

"Henry le pedí a tu mamá que me enseñara un poco de magia, no te s.."

Henry echó un vistazo al lío que había provocado.

"Lo siento mamá, yo-yo limpiaré ..."

Regina se levantó de la cama y se acercó rápidamente.

"Está bien cariño, puedo arreglar esto." Regina echó a correr hacia el pasillo después de colocar un beso en su mejilla.

...

Emma observó a Regina irse. Y mentalmente se dio patadas a sí misma. Se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Henry observó a su madre, pensando que ésta podría tener una rabieta.

Se acercó y tiró del brazo de su madre biológica que tenía sobre los ojos.

"Hey, necesito ayuda para limpiar. Es tu culpa ¿verdad?" Se cruzó de brazos.

Emma suspiró, y el suspiro se convirtió en una risa.

"Sí chico, es mi culpa ... ¿no lo es todo? Soy la salvadora estúpida..."

Ella salió de la cama y le revolvió el pelo a Henry.

Pensaron que Regina habría vuelto ya, pero no lo había hecho.

Regina estaba en el cuarto de limpieza, agarrando toallas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella había sido tan descuidada con mostrar su magia. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien en el pueblo viera su desliz? Sabía lo que sucedería, y no sería bonito. No tenía un buen control de sus poderes en este mundo aún.

Se deslizó hacia abajo con la espalda apoyada en la lavadora. Su corazón estaba un poco acelerado, pero no de que Henry la hubiera visto hacer magia, y no desde el pensamiento de ser atacados de nuevo. Estaba acelerado porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había bajado la guardia. Podría estar haciendo una amiga, tal vez algo más.

"No ... ella, ella es la salvadora. Y tú un villano." Regina se golpeó la cabeza contra la arandela. Tomando una respiración profunda y sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su rostro en silencio. Dobló las rodillas y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Emma había limpiado la leche derramada y los cereales. Había dejado a Henry jugar videojuegos, con la promesa de que se uniría a él más tarde.

Emma fue a buscar a la morena. Oyó los sollozos ahogados procedentes de la sala de lavandería. Cuando echó un vistazo alrededor de la esquina la vio. Regina levantó la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia el otro lado.

"Por favor, Emma, déjame en paz."

Emma vaciló. Ella quería ayudar. Pero por qué iba a querer Regina ayuda de ella. El hecho de que le estuviera mostrando su magia no significaba que le gustase. El corazón de Emma dolía. Tuvo una idea.

"¡Henry! ¿Tiraste las otras toallas sucias a la lavadora ?!" Entró en el vestíbulo.

Regina le iba a decir que no, que no llamara a Henry. Se dio la vuelta pero Emma había desaparecido, Henry llegó corriendo.

"¡¿Mamá?!"

Regina seguía sentada en el suelo, su labio temblaba.

"Henry estoy bien p-por favor ¿Quieres que subir las escaleras ... y ..." Contuvo el aliento y con eso Henry la estaba sujetándola con fuerza.

"No mamá, yo no voy a ninguna parte. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"Siento no er lo suficientemente buena Henry ..."

Henry se deslizó entre sus piernas y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de Henry.

"Mamá, ERES una buena madre. Y estabas mostrándole magia a Emma, y eso está bien, es decir, ni siquiera te gusta Emma ¿verdad?"

Henry se rió.

Regina sonrió en el hombro de su hijo.

"Ella no está TAN mal, supongo."

La sonrisa de Henry se hizo más grande.

"¡Guay! Así que ¿podemos yo y mamá ... Emma quedarse aquí? Se está muy apretado en casa de los abuelos."

Regina asintió vacilante, no quería tener esperanzas. ¿Por qué la señorita Swan optaría por quedarse?

"Oh, yo no sé si la señorita Swan se sentiría cómoda con eso ..." Pero en su cabeza estaba lista para suplicarle a Emma, para que Henry se quedara en casa, para no tener que estar sola.

"Bueno, pregúntale." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Henry se volvió y miró a su madre seriamente.

"Lo siento, por no escucharte. Yo sé que me amas. No quiero hacerte daño nunca más. Yo-yo ... Me hiciste sentir como un loco y eso le dolió a mamá ..." Su voz paró al ver el dolor en el rostro de su madre.

"Pero las cosas van a mejorar, ¿vale? Al igual que dijiste cuando admitiste lo de la maldición. Seremos felices ¿a que sí?"

Regina miraba a su ingenuo hijo. Podía ser feliz, y ella haría cualquier cosa para traerle esa felicidad.

"Henry, te quiero, las cosas van a mejorar."

Henry se acercó a Regina para que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

"Bien. Y deja que Emma te mantenga a salvo, por favor mamá, deja que te ayude."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ven a jugar a videojuegos cuando estés lista". Con eso se marchó.

Emma esperó unos momentos antes de regresar a la habitación para comprobar cómo estaba.

"¿Mejor?" Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara también.

"Estaba dispuesta a matarte cuando lo trajiste aquí ..."

Emma se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Sí? Bueno, era yo o él así que." Miró por el largo pasillo hacia donde había ido su hijo.

Regina pensó en ello, no le habría importado si hubiera sido Emma, pero necesitaba todo el amor que podría obtener de Henry, necesitaba sentirse querida, sobre todo por su hijo.

"Él cree en ti, ¿lo sabes? Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dije sobre la magia que me mostraste. Dijo que puede decir cuando estás mintiendo, y no estabas haciéndolo. Debe de haber obtenido eso de mí." Añadió con un ligero levantamiento orgulloso de su barbilla.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

"Oh, mierda. Regina, lo siento, ¿qué he dicho mal?" Emma se arrodilló en el suelo y secó las lágrimas del rostro de Regina. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones se preguntó por qué estaba tan sensible hacia Regina. Por lo general pasaba un tiempo difícil consiguiendo acercarse a la gente, rompiendo la barrera física, pero con Regina era instinto.

Recuerda un momento pasado en el que ha tocado esa cara, bueno más bien golpeado esa cara en un momento de rabia. Regina era tan exasperante cuando se conocieron. Ahora que podía ver detrás de sus muros, no quería volver a ser bloqueada de nuevo. Esta mujer le gusta, y mucho. Tal vez más de lo que quería admitirse a sí misma.

Emma tomó la mejilla de Regina. Regina inclinándose hacia el calor. Sus ojos se cerraron para recuperar la compostura.

"Me siento segura contigo..." Regina habló con los ojos cerrados.

Emma pasó su pulgar por el pómulo pálido de Regina.

"¿Sí? Yo también. ¿Es una locura?" Regina abrió los ojos. Quería ver esto, la esperanza en el rostro de Emma, necesitaba un poco de esperanza.

Regina tiró suavemente de la mano de Emma hacia abajo y apretó. Y se limpió la nariz con la manga.

"Probablemente es bastante loco, pero de nuevo mi madre me decía que yo soy débil y ..."

Emma no dejaría que Regina se hiciera daño a sí misma.

"Pero no es así. Eres probablemente la persona más fuerte que conozco." Luego, después de un momento, "¿Sabías quién era Henry cuando te lo quedaste?" Los ojos de Emma esperanzadores.

Regina asintió, Emma agarró las manos de Regina, aliviada.

Una sonrisa húmeda hizo una rara aparición. "Muchísimas gracias."


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: Hora de contar historias

Los tres jugaron a Mario kart hasta que el rugir del estómago de Emma podía ser oído por encima de la música del juego. Se dirigieron a la cocina y Regina y Henry se pusieron a trabajar en la comida. A Emma le permitieron aliñar la ensalada y untar la mantequilla en el pan, nadie se fiaba de ella para hacer otra cosa.

Emma se sentó allí haciendo un espectáculo sobre los pequeños trabajos que le habían asignado. Realmente quería impresionar a Regina. ¿Por qué era eso tan importante para ella?

El timbre sonó y Regina se movió para abrir la puerta. Emma la siguió y le cogió de la muñeca.

"No voy a dejar que abras... ¿qué pasaría si...? no, puedes quedarte detrás de mí."

Regina resopló, "Tengo mi magia de vuelta Emma, estoy bien..." Emma tiró de su muñeca de nuevo.

"Estás mintiendo. No estás... pasa algo malo con tu magia." Los golpes en la puerta cada vez más fuertes.

Regina bajó la voz molesta, moviéndose más cerca de lo que ella necesitaba y su voz baja, "Vale, mentí, todavía tengo un miedo mortal ante cualquier ruido y de que me dejes aquí sola, no estoy acostumbrada a mostrar debilidad ¿vale? Pero, ¿quién me va a ayudar cuando te vayas? Necesito superar esto ya".

Emma aun así puso a Regina detrás de ella y mantuvo un firme agarre de su mano.

"No me voy a ir, ¿vale? Así que vamos a hacer esto juntas."

Abrió la puerta, y sus padres estaban allí.

"¿MM, David?"

Snow entró en la casa.

"Regina, ¿¡qué fue esa llamada telefónica!? Emma nunca me llamó y supuse que estabas mintiendo, pero..." Se dio cuenta de la dos manos entrelazadas.

"Espera, ¿¡estabas mintiendo?!" La voz de Snow subió una octava.

Regina retiró la mano de Emma y se cruzó de brazos.

"No le he hecho nada a tu hija Snow." Dijo con más poder detrás de su voz del que Emma había oído en toda la semana.

David entró y cerró la puerta.

"Emma, ¿estás bien?" Dijo mirando entre ella y Regina.

"¿Ha vuelto su magia?"

Miró a Regina con cansancio.

Emma cuadró los hombros.

"Estoy bien, sané a Regina, gracias por preguntar cómo está, por cierto, ella está genial, tan sólo fue atacada en la calle la semana pasada." Regina colocó su mano en la espalda de Emma.

"Emma está bien."

Regina miró a los dos Charmings sorprendidos por el estallido de su hija.

"¿Os gustaría quedaros a cenar?" La voz de Regina trató de sonar neutral.

Snow encontró los ojos de Regina, "¿Permitirías eso?"

Regina dejó caer la mano de su lugar en la espalda de Emma.

"Emma me salvó la vida, puedo ofrecer la cena sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer."

...

La cena fue incómoda como mínimo. Los Charmings pasaron todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar si Regina había maldecido a Emma. Regina se quedó mirando su plato todo el tiempo para no tener que entablar una conversación con Snow y molestar a Emma. Emma estaba entristecida por el estado de ánimo de Regina y Henry no sabía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan silencioso.

Después de la cena Henry se fue a la cama. Regina limpiaba en la cocina mientras que los Charmings trataban de convencer a Emma para que abandonasen la calle Mifflin.

Emma les dijo que estaba bien y que todavía estaba protegiendo a Regina, hasta que supiera que era seguro para ella.

Emma oyó a Henry llamarla desde el piso de arriba cuando sus padres finalmente se fueron.

Ella siguió su voz hasta la habitación de Regina. Henry estaba sentado en el medio de la gran cama.

"¡Ma hora de cuento! ¡Mamá va a leer!" Él estaba saltando con entusiasmo. Regina salió del baño.

Regina se giró hacia Emma, "Solíamos hacer esto todas las noches." Emma podía decir que Regina estaba tratando de no hacer una gran cosa de ello aunque estaba entusiasmada.

"¿Cómo te ha engañado para que hicieras esto?" Emma levantó una ceja.

Henry abrió su libro de cuentos, "Porque estaba sentado en su cama cuando ella llegó, y no iba a tomar un no por respuesta." Se encogió de hombros.

Regina se frotaba las manos. Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

"Bueno, buenas noches a los dos, yo iré a dormir en el sofá ¿si eso está bien Regina?"

Regina volvió a mirar a Henry y luego a Emma.

"Bueno, tienes que quedarte para la hora de cuentos." Regina dijo con cara de póquer.

La cara de Emma se iluminó, "¿En serio?"

Regina le cogió la mano y la guio hacia la cama, se puso a un lado de Henry y Emma en el otro lado de su hijo.

"¿Qué historia te gustaría cariño?" Regina pasó la mano por el cabello de su hijo, con los ojos pensativos para luego abrirlos completamente.

"¿Que lo elija Emma?" Giró la cara hacia la de su madre biológica.

Emma abrió la boca y luego la cerró, nadie se preocupaba por lo que quería.

Regina le entregó el libro, "Elige una querida."

Emma miró el libro, lo abrió, y a continuación un pensamiento cruzó su mente y lo cerró.

"¿Qué hay de tu historia?" Emma dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.

El rostro de Regina se puso pálido.

Henry se acurrucó "¡Vale! Nunca he oído esa antes."

Regina negó con la cabeza por encima de Henry a Emma.

"Regina, él merece saberla. Y el libro no puede estar en lo correcto, todas las historias que hay ahí son sobre la reina malvada, eso no es todo."

Regina no hablaría. Emma cogió el libro de nuevo y escogió Cruella de Vil.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: La primera parte de su historia

Después de que Henry se fuera a la cama, Emma se había quedado dormida. Regina arropó a Henry, volvió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

Vio cómo el cabello de Emma se dispersaba sobre las sábanas oscuras.

Suspiró, "¿Qué te he hecho?" Regina deseó no haber lanzado nunca la maldición, Emma llevaba tanto peso sobre ella, pero éste desaparecía cuando estaba durmiendo.

Regina retiró las mantas para meterse en la cama.

Emma se movió, estirando los brazos, golpeando a Regina en la cara.

-"¡Mierda, lo siento!" Emma buscó a tientas la cara de Regina.

"No te he roto nada, ¿verdad?" Regina tan solo miraba fijamente.

"No, estoy bien. Probablemente solo esté magullado, igualará las viejas marcas ..."

Los hombros de Emma se tensaron, Regina se dio cuenta de su error.

"Emma, era... estaba bromeando, lo siento."

Emma no se movió.

"¿Ibas a dejarme dormir aquí?

Regina miró alrededor de la habitación.

"Estabas dormida, por supuesto que iba a dejarte, pero... quería hablar." Ella volvió su mirada hacia Emma.

"¿De verdad quieres mi historia?"

...

Regina se sentó nerviosa mientras esperaba la respuesta de Emma. Casi retractándose de la oferta si Emma no hubiese hablado.

"Si quieres... realmente me gustaría oírla."

Regina ya había abierto la boca para retirar la oferta.

Luego se centró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

"Oh, bueno. Crecí en el bosque encantado como ahora sabes." Regina miraba a cualquier parte menos el rostro de Emma.

Emma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y colocó ligeramente su barbilla sobre sus rodillas en concentración.

"Sí, conozco esa parte." Emma se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Regina no se relajó.

"Yo-mi madre tenía planes para mí. Ella había querido ser una reina, no lo consiguió exactamente, por lo que era mi trabajo mantener la trayectoria del nombre de nuestra familia. Odiaba aprender cómo ser una dama, no podía marcar el ritmo bien, mostraba mis emociones... "

Regina juntó las manos y murmuró.

"Siempre me castigaron, nada era lo suficientemente bueno."

Miró a Emma, cuya expresión no había cambiado. El no ver ninguna reacción la ayudó a seguir adelante.

"Pero mi padre, él... era maravilloso, él me amaba, creo, me llevaba a montar a caballo, y nos divertiríamos mucho... Hicimos las cosas que una señorita formal nunca debería hacer. Mis amigos fueron mi padre y mi caballo, Rocinante, hasta el día en que conocí a Daniel.

Regina sonrió en recuerdo.

"Él... era un muchacho tan gentil y tranquilo. Hasta que fui grosero con él." Regina se rio al rememorarlo.

"Él sabía que podía ser despedido, pero no me dejaba hablarle con altanería. Dijo que él era una persona también, y que no merecía mi ira. Yo salí corriendo de allí enojada por supuesto, ¿cómo se atrevía? Más tarde, madre me descubrió llegando tarde a otra lección. Cuando traté de correr, ella usó magia y me ató con ramas, me dolió, porque, verás, eran como palos fuertemente presionando mi piel, la ropa que llevaba no ayudaba mucho. A veces tenía que curar las heridas más tarde... pero Daniel lo vio." Regina parecía perdida por un momento hasta que Emma extendió el brazo y le tocó la mano.

Regina, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, continuó.

"Cuando mi madre finalmente me dejó ir, me dejó afuera en el frío para pensar en lo que había hecho. Daniel me dio su abrigo. Y yo me enamoré de él desde entonces. Era más amable con él y él era más comprensivo sobre lo que pasó a puertas cerradas. Se me rompió el corazón cuando mi madre lo mató..." Los pensamientos de Regina divagaron. ¿Qué habría pasado si Daniel nunca hubiera muerto?

Regina había olvidado que Emma estaba allí.

"Entonces, ¿cómo murió?" Preguntó Emma en voz baja.

Regina la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Snow y su padre estaban de paso y el caballo de tu madre huyó. Salvé la vida de Snow. Después descubrí que mi madre había montado todo."

Emma vio un destello de ira.

"Y, propuse, huimos. Snow nos atrapó, le conté sobre el amor verdadero y la magia que puede sostener. Le hice prometer que no le diría nada a mi madre. Ella lo hizo evidentemente, y su corazón fue arrancado delante de mí. Y entonces tuve que casarme con tu abuelo..."

Se habría detenido pronto de todos modos, pero la mano de Emma rozó la suya otra vez.

"Oh, ¿quieres que me detenga?" Regina preguntó rápidamente, no queriendo molestar más a Emma, ¿estaba esto provocando el resurgir de los propios recuerdos de la rubia? Regina no quería causarle dolor.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

"Por favor, continúa. Sólo parecías..." Emma observó la forma en que los ojos de Regina miraban de un lado a otro entre sus propios ojos.

"Necesitabas un momento." Emma le apretó la mano.

Regina parpadeó evitando que las lágrimas cayesen y asintió.

"Gracias... No-no sé si puedo hablar de Leopold esta noche..."

Hubo un temblor brusco que no pasó desapercibido para Emma.

"¿Te hizo daño?" La voz de Emma era tranquila, pero Regina podía detectar la ira bajo la superficie.

Regina se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Una historia por una historia

Emma esperó, luego se dio cuenta de que Regina no saldría. Recordó entonces que no había oído el cerrojo de la puerta.

Caminó hasta el baño, llamó ligeramente a la puerta.

"Hey Regina, voy a entrar... dime ahora si eso no está bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Emma esperó unos instantes, nada.

Lentamente abrió la puerta. Regina estaba de pie frente a su lavabo, claramente había estado enferma.

Regina mantenía los ojos fijos en el lavabo.

Emma tomó un paño, lo mojó y limpió la cara y el cabello de Regina.

Empezó a hablar.

"Tuve una situación difícil una vez. Tuve algunos malos padres de acogida y había esta... Ella tenía unos 30. Quería a alguien que no fuera su marido las noches que estaba de viaje por negocios, lo que habría estado bien si no estuviera tan metida en las drogas cuando él no estaba... Tenía que esconderme de ella, esperando que no me encontrase. Algunas noches estaba simplemente enfadada y violenta. Comencé a hacer ejercicio de manera que pudiese enfrentarme a ella si alguna vez lo volvía a intentar... falté a un montón de clases porque no podía dormir por la noche. "

Regina se giró, se introdujo en el espacio personal de Emma y luego dudó.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

"Tu abuelo no estaba drogado... él simplemente no se preocupaba por mí." Regina parecía un poco más distante.

"No quiero hablar más de esto esta noche." Regina parecía agotada.

Emma la condujo de vuelta a la cama, la arropó. Regina agarró su almohada y se acurrucó alrededor de ella.

Emma se tumbó a su lado, y recordó que Regina había jugado con su cabello cuando estaba enferma. Podría ser un pequeño consuelo para la mujer.

Emma apartó el pelo de Regina de su cara y empezó a jugar con él.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Emma se mantuvo centrada en los sedosos y oscuros mechones que tenía frente a ella.

Un suspiro cansado, "Por supuesto querida..."

"Creo que eres realmente hermosa." Las manos de Emma se detuvieron cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Quizás Regina se había quedado dormida.

Miró hacia ella y los ojos de Regina se cerraron.

Emma suspiró. Bueno, eso había tomado mucho valor y ahora Regina ni siquiera lo sabía. Emma la arropó más ajustadamente, besó su frente, apagó las luces y bajó las escaleras.

La morena dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Emma se fue, Emma lo sintió también.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Emma preparó un café y se dirigió hacia arriba cuando Henry bajó y dijo que su madre estaba por lo general levantada a estas alturas.

Emma entró en silencio en el dormitorio.

El pelo de Regina estaba por todas partes, la morena obviamente no había tenido una buena noche de sueño. Emma caminó hacia ella cuando una tabla de piso crujió.

Regina se sobresaltó por el sonido y las sábanas se cayeron.

Emma alzó las manos en señal de rendición, "Hey, soy sólo yo".

Regina la fulminó con la mirada. "Lo sé." Obviamente no lo había sabido.

Emma se rio entre dientes, "¿Alguien está malhumorado hoy?"

El pelo de Regina era un desastre, pasó sus dedos por él para tratar de domarlo.

"El chico quiere hacer tortitas, ¿estarás abajo pronto?" Emma puso sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

Regina alzó la vista, sorprendida. "Sí, yo... necesitaré ducharme, después bajaré."

Luego añadió "Puedes darte una ducha también... ¡más tarde! Puedes usar mi ducha después de..." Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Emma asintió, "Eso estaría genial." Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Regina bajó con ropa limpia, cubierta con una bata y el pelo ligeramente húmedo.

Emma colocó unas tortitas con una cara sonriente delante de ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece Granny's para ir a almorzar? Salir por la ciudad. Enseñarlo a todo el mundo lo normal que eres." Regina trató de reconstruir sus muros.

"Claro, querida, lo que creas que es mejor para mi imagen." El rostro de Regina se convirtió en una sonrisa de superioridad cuando vio la sonrisa en su comida.

"¿Emma qué es esto?"

Emma tartamudeó: "Yo-yo bueno, pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ánimo... después de nuestra charla anoche. Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar más, Regina no me asustaste..."

Regina parecía satisfecha y empezó a comer con un movimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa dirigida hacia su comida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Pequeños Problemas

El almuerzo en Granny's podría haber ido mucho mejor.

Todo el mundo al alcance del oído tenían algo que decir de Regina. Emma intentó calmarlos, luego trató hacer que Regina los ignorara, pero Emma podía ver que la morena no estaba entrando en un buen lugar. ¿Cómo estaba Emma tan segura? Regina dejó de luchar. Estaba siendo avergonzada delante de Henry. Estaba avergonzada de que Emma oyera las verdades caer de labios que no eran suyos. Emma nunca la amaría. Henry se alejaría de ella. Probablemente se mudarían a Boston o Nueva York para alejarse de ella. Tal vez podría empezar de nuevo en algún lugar donde nadie la conociera...

Se excusó de la mesa y Emma estaba a punto de seguirla cuando el doctor Hopper tocó el hombro de Regina. Regina se apartó bruscamente y alzó las manos y derribó una pared. Todos en el restaurante se quedaron en silencio. No más comentarios críticos. Ella corrió.

Emma estaba tan aturdida que le tomó demasiado tiempo alcanzarla. Regina se fue en su coche.

Llegó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Reina malvada

Monstruo

Horrible

Malvada

Diabla

Monstruo

Regina se cubrió la boca con un sollozo. Las palabras de su propia madre se hicieron paso en su mente.

"¿Quién te amará jamás... tan incivilizada..."

La voz de Henry, "No, no eres, eres un villano."

La de Emma, "¿Cómo diablos has llegado a ser así?"

A Regina le dolía la cabeza. Se dirigió a su escritorio, con la mano en la cabeza. Tomó unas píldoras, luego tomó unas cuantas más... no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la botella se había vaciado.

Mierda.

Se espabiló rápidamente, estaba en problemas.


	21. Chapter 21

Una mano temblorosa sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo, ya que se sentía mareada. ¿Por qué luchaba para seguir viva? Se preguntó.

Una voz después del primer toque, "¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? Estábamos preocupados".

Una sonrisa.

"Em-ma... Nece-Necesito que ir al... hospital."

Un ruido sordo que nadie oyó cuando a la morena se le cayó el teléfono al suelo.

Emma y Henry habían estado esperando en la casa. Agarró a Henry y subieron al coche y fueron volando al ayuntamiento. Emma tuvo que romper la puerta, costó unos cuantos intentos. Regina yacía en medio del suelo, con una botella cayendo de sus manos.

Henry gritó. Emma comprobó su pulso, todavía había uno.

"¿¡Está muerta!? ¡No puede morir! ¡No ha conseguido su final feliz! ¡Esto no es lo que se supone que debía suceder!" Henry cada vez estaba más histérico.

"¡Henry!" Emma estalló.

"Cálmate, tenemos que llevarla al hospital." Emma levantó el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Regina.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias de StoryBrook.

"¡Sobredosis, tenemos una sobredosis!" Emma gritó en el vestíbulo resonando.

Un carro de parada fue sacado.

Intentaron decirle a Emma que no podía entrar a la sala.

"¡Al diablo con todos vosotros, no la dejaré sola con vosotros!

Emma observó cómo una mujer de piel castaña y cabello negro entraba.

"Soy la Dra. Jasmine, no conocía a la reina malvada, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

Emma comprobó su cara, no había ninguna mentira, asintió.

"Ok, señorita Swan, vamos a tener que vaciarle el estómago y darle fluidos, ¿puedes intentar que recobre su conciencia para mí?"

Emma lo intentó sacudiendo sus hombros y diciendo su nombre, funcionó.

"¿Emma...?" La voz de Regina era débil.

"Regina necesitas ponerte enferma."

Regina trató de abrir los ojos.

"Emma, estoy cansada... no quiero luchar más... dile a Henry..."

"¡NO! ¡Harás esto! Lucharás por él, no te atrevas. Pediste ayuda y llegué allí, lo conseguí, no puedes..." Emma no pudo terminar su frase.

La enfermera le acercó una copa a los labios de Regina. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron y vio a los de Emma, se decidió y tragó.

Luego, al instante siguiente, estaba vomitando todo. La médico le impidió caerse de la camilla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar entre las olas que sentía continuamente.

"Emma... por favor hazlo parar..." Otra vez otra ola.

Emma sostuvo su brazo tembloroso, dando poco apoyo.

"Sólo un poco más Regina, puedes hacerlo."

Dos veces más hicieron que Regina se desplomará sobre la cama, agotada.

Estaba despierta y respirando, pero no quedaba fuerza en su cuerpo.

La enfermera parecía aliviada.

"Estará bien, solo necesito suministrarla algunos fluidos..." Sonrió a Emma.

Emma se secó la cara.

...

Regina estaba muy quieta mientras el personal limpiaba el piso y la ponía en una habitación privada. Emma se sentó allí sosteniendo su mano durante horas.

Cuando Regina finalmente se agitó era temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Emma apartó los mechones de la cara de Regina.

"Hey…"

Regina se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"Me duele la cabeza." Ella gruñó.

Emma empezó a sollozar.

Regina la miró como si acabara de ver un accidente de coche.

"¿Emma?"

Emma trató de calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

"No tienes derecho de hacer eso... Pierdo todo lo que me importa, TODO. No puedes hacerme esto...".

Regina juró que esa podía haber sido una frase que había pronunciado en algún momento ella también.

"Emma, estoy aquí... estoy aquí..."

Emma la señaló con el dedo.

"No, ¡querías dejarme como TODOS los demás!" Emma se alejó más.

Regina no sabía cómo mejorar la situación.

Su voz era muy pequeña, "Pero Emma no ves... te llamé... Yo no..." Regina se detuvo.

Emma de repente la estaba besando.

...

Emma dejó que sus labios se unieran con los de Regina. Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la piel aceitunada de Regina.

Una mano suave le acarició la mejilla, y el beso fue cuidadosamente roto.

"Emma..." comenzó Regina.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas todavía caían.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma hizo lo mismo que siempre hace... corrió.

El tiempo reducido a latidos.

Regina trató de alcanzar la mano en retirada de Emma, pero se deslizó por las puntas de sus dedos.

Latido.

Ella gritó "espera" resonando en las paredes.

Latido.

Regina olvidó su estado de debilidad y apartó las sábanas para intentar seguir a la rubia.

Ella cayó, sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras golpeaba una bandeja.

Latido.

Siéntate. Respira. Mano al pecho.

Latido.

...

Los pitidos del monitor se desvanecen.

Ella aprieta su mano en el pecho.

Se arranca el corazón.

Un apretón, un jadeo. Otro latido.

La ira comienza.

Latido.


End file.
